MTC, machine type communication, means communication between a device and an object without a person or with minimum people involved. The ‘machine’ may mean an object that does not require direct operation or intervention and ‘MTC’ may mean a type of data communication including one or more machines. For example, the ‘machine’ may be a smart meter or a vending machine equipped with a mobile communication module, and recently, a mobile terminal having an MTC function is considered as a type of the ‘machine’ with the advent of a smartphone that performs communication by automatically connecting with a network without operation or intervention of a user in accordance with the location or condition of the user.
An MTC terminal may be installed at places under a poor radio environment such as a basement, as compared with common terminals. Accordingly, there is a need for improving the coverage of MTC terminals over 20 dB, as compared with the coverage of common terminals. That is, it is required to improve the coverage and the communication power of MTC terminals, which may be installed at places under a poor radio environment, in order to communicate with a base station.
Therefore, MTC terminals are required to repeatedly transmit control information and data information of a physical channel in order to operate in a coverage improved in comparison to existing common terminals. Further, it is required to determine efficient rules between a terminal and a base station when repeatedly transmitting information through each physical channel.